monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Basiliskus
Data the Basiliskus(Serpentium Rex Supremus) is a Snake wyvern that is native to the Revalius Region, though it has been found in other regions. Often called the "King of the Serpents", It is well known for it's hood, which has flashing eye patterns on them that can make a bright flash of light that can blind hunters and prey alike. It's fangs inject a powerful venom into victims. It's feathery crown gives away it's identity. Although found mostly on the land, it is said to be no stranger in the water. It is said to be one of the few monsters that will dare to attack a Wilolu. Such battles often result in one or both of the combatants being killed in the process. Physiology Looks similar to a Najarala, in terms of body shape, having vestigial hind legs, and fuctional, though small, forelimbs. Howefver, it's overall bodyshape is similar to a Cobra, and it's feathery crown gives away it's identity. Its hood can flash a bright light to stun prey and foes alike. Quests King of Serpents *Rank: High *Reward: 9500z *fee: 950z *Location: Ultimiose Plains *Client: a worried mother *Main Goal: Hunt a Basiliskus *Sub-quest A: Sever tail *Sub-quest B: Break hood *Enivroment: Unstable (a Wilolu may appear) Description: Im afraid to let my kids outside to play eversince that Snake Wyvern started skulking around our farm, stealing our livestock. Im afraid that it will start attacking the children if I let my gaurd down for one minute. Please, Send Hunters to take care of it! Intro scene The Hunter Arrives in the Ultimiose plains in search of the Basiliskus. He/She then starts to hear a slithering sound behind him/her. He/she looks, but nothings there. Then, the hunter sees a huge shadow rise up behind him/her, and turns just in time to dodge a Basiliskus' venomous bite! The Basiliskus is angry that it's sneak attack failed, and Roars. The Hunter braces for battle as the Basiliskus' Hood starts glowing, and the hunt begins. Attacks Note: Suggest Some! *Coiling pin: Attempts to Coil around a hunter, and if it succeeds, it will squeeze, doing gradual damage. The hunter can use a dung bomb to try to release it's grip. If the hunter fails to escape, the Basiliskus will bite the hunter, and throw them at a random direction, or even towards another hunter. *Bite: Bites the hunter, will cause Poison ailment. *Tail swipe: Will swipe at the hunter with it's tail. *Hood Flash: The Hood will Glow, and after a few second, in the fashion of a Gypceros or Crimson Qurupeco, the Basiliskus will emit a blinding flash of light that will cause Stun status. Can be blocked. Will fail if the hood is broken. *Slithering Charge: Will Charge at the hunter. Will stumble over if fatigued. *Roar: Emits a Roar that requires only normal earplugs to block. Armor sets Blade Master Set Coming soon... Gunner Set Coming soon... Weapons Note: Suggest names! Dual blades Sepent's Fangs (High Rank) *Upgrade into: Serpent's Fangs+ (G-rank) *Element power: Poison 150 / Paralysis 200 *Raw Power: 265 *Sharpness: Green *Slots: none Serpent's Fangs+ (G-rank) *Upgrade into: King of Fangs (X-rank) *Element Power: Poison 250 / Paralysis 350 *Raw Power: 295 *Sharpness: White *Slots: 1 King of Fangs (X-rank) *Upgrade into: none *Element Power: Poison 425 / Paralysis 475 *Raw Power: 450 *Sharpness: Purple *Slots: 2 Great Sword Coming soon.... Long Sword Coming soon.... Hammer Coming soon.... Bow Coming soon.... Light Bowgun Coming soon.... Notes *It's hood can be broken, it's tail damaged and then severed, and it's underbelly wounded. *When in rage mode, it is faster in terms of movement. *When low on stamina, will eat an Aptonoth, Slagtoth, Bullfango, or any small herbivore to regain stamina. *When in the same area as Wilolu, the two monsters will fight to the death, ignoring the hunter, due to the said monsters' own hatred for each other. *It's Blademaster armor set introduces the "Venomous Bite" Skill, which gives any blademaster weapon without an element the Poison Element. *It's Gunner Armor set introduces the "Snake Eyes" Skill, which not only acts as an Autotracker ability, but also increases the chance of critical hits for Bowguns and Bows. *It's Dual Blades have both the Paralysis and Poison ailments. *All of it's other weapons have the Poison ailment. *Render is by Ukanlos Subspecies Trivia *The name is based on the Mythological creature known as the Basilisk , a terrible creature that is born from a chicken egg reared by a toad, and, according to legend, able to turn victims into stone with it's lethal gaze. *The Fact that Basiliskus and Wilolu are natural enemies of each other is inspired by the relationship between the King Cobra and the Mongoose (a kind of weasle). *It's Scienific name means "Supreme King Snake". Story appearances *A Basiliskus is set to appear in Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Amnesia at some point Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter EX